Surprise!
by writerprobie
Summary: Castle shows up at Kate's at three-thirty in the morning for "research"...she's pissed. Rated mostly for language...for now...muahahahahahahahahahaha


_Don't kill me! Please! I know that I shouldn't post new stories until the old ones are finished but these just wouldn't leave me alone. Anyway. Sorry again! _

_nothing is mine_

* * *

She woke up to a steady thumping reverberating throughout her apartment…a _loud, _steady thumping. Groaning she rolled over to look at her clock, and then groaned again.

Who the fuck knocks on someone's door at 3:30 in the morning? Whoever it was could stuff it though, because there was no way in hell that she was even going to consider untangling herself from the wonderful cocoon of coziness she had worked so hard to create.

It was five minutes later when she started considering it, and eight minutes later when she threw the covers off of herself with a huff and angrily jerked on her black silk robe.

Whoever it was, they were in for a world of hurt if they didn't have a damn good reason for being there. Oh they were going to pay, slowly, and painfully. It wouldn't be overt though. No, the way that she would punish this particular individual would be through the meticulous process that she had perfected over the years of turning someone into a complete nervous wreck. She had done it to Ryan once when he had decided that it would be funny to play a prank on her one April Fool's day. Oh yes, turning her desk drawer upside down while still fully stocked and then removing all writing utensils from the general vicinity of her desk were nothing compared to the mental anguish she had inflicted on him throughout the following week. He still refused to use a stapler.

With thoughts of capital punishment running through her mind she yanked her door open and glared at the offender.

Castle. Of course it was Castle, who else would it be? No one else would be crazy enough to face her wrath at this time at night, or morning as it were. He was smiling too, oh he was in for it.

He stood there grinning just staring at her as her glare got sharper and the muscles in her neck became even more pronounced.

"What the HELL Castle!"

His grin widened.

"I have a question for you, my dear detective."

Man she was hot when she was angry. And that black silk robe cinched tightly around her slim waist made it look like she wasn't wearing anything underneath, which was a visual he indulged in fully, trailing his eyes up and down her body before landing once again on her irate face.

"A QUESTION! YOU WAKE ME UP AT THREE IN THE MORNING TO ASKE ME A QUESTION?"

She was yelling now, and he was grinning even wider. It was the one she really hated too; that smug grin that he used when everything was going exactly how he wanted it to go and she suddenly decided that melted wax in sensitive places was going to be used in his punishment.

"shhhhhhhhh…you'll wake the neighbors." Oh great he was cheeky now.

He pushed passed her into her apartment, leaving her standing in the doorway staring into the hall. She let out a muffled scream before shutting the door and turning to face him.

"You really should lock that you know."

"Yes, I do know, and I fully intend to do so…AFTER a certain individual vacates the premises and as locking it would only impede said action from taking place in an expedient manner I have decided to abstain from doing so at the current juncture in time." She was now forcibly keeping herself from strangling him by repeating the list of reasons that it would be so much of a hassle.

'Too much paperwork. I would have to get him down the stairs. I would have to find somewhere to dump his body which would involve more time away from my comfy bed. Alexis would miss him.'

"There were a lot of big words in that sentence," he put on a confused face, "you mind repeating it for me." No jury in the world would convict. "Anyway, back to my question."

"Oh please, by all means ask away."

"Would you mind taking off your robe?"

Awww HELL NO. He had not woken her up at three thirty in the morning for this weak ass attempt at getting her into bed. It was inconceivable.

"Out." This statement was coupled with a forceful jabbing of her finger at the door, the other hand landing on her hip as her right foot began tapping out an impatient rhythm.

"Wait wait wait. It's for work."Oh this should be good. "I need to know what kind of pj's Nikki Heat wears. You know, in the name of authenticity." This was accompanied by an apologetic shrug of his shoulders and a bashful look on his face. She was right, it was good.

"Castle, there is absolutely no way that I am taking my robe off, you will just have to use that oh so active imagination of yours. And as this is a fact that will not be changing…EVER….you can just see yourself out. Close the door when you leave." And with that she turned on her heel and stalked back into her bedroom, closing the door behind her with a finality that brooked no argument.

She really should have known that that wouldn't be the end of it. She had just climbed back into bed when Castle came bounding through the door.

"Don't worry, I locked your door for you." He was back to grinning. Just ignore him, he'll get bored soon enough and then he'll just go away on his own. Comforted by this thought, she rolled over and closed her eyes, intent on ignoring whatever tactic he was going to use to try and make her give in.

He watched as she turned over and closed her eyes. Ahhhhhhh…she was going to try and ignore him again. Well, that wouldn't last long. What to do? Hmmmmm….he could try saying her name over and over again, but he had already used that one with the knocking and while he was sure that it would probably work again he did like to mix things up. Ahah! Perfect!

He approached the bed carefully, not making a sound as he crept across the hardwood floor. When he reached the edge of the bed, he pounced.

He had been quiet for a good thirty seconds, which was odd. She had expected him to go right into annoying her with his next inane plan. Wait, Castle was never quiet, which meant he was planning something. That couldn't be good.

She opened her eyes just as he landed on her, fingers outstretched in tickling position. She had just enough time think how truly bad of a situation this was before she was howling in laughter, writhing around on the sheets as he attacked her sides mercilessly.

She had always been extremely ticklish, a secret she had guarded from him with her life because she knew that if he ever found out she would never be safe.

He was straddling her, having now pushed the covers down and off her body, and was using one hand to continue tickling her while the other was busy untying her robe; not an easy feat for one hand mind you.

She was completely oblivious to anything except the agony she was experiencing at his other hand. It was torture. She had always found it to be a conundrum that tickling caused so much laughter even as it was so uncomfortable, and had spent many hours contemplating the irony of this.

She didn't know how long it went on, but all of a sudden he stopped abruptly, ceasing movement all together. She opened her eyes, wet from tears caused by her extended laughter, to see him gaping above her. Then she understood.

He had finally gotten her robe open and was now gaping down at her body…her naked body. You see, Kate Beckett slept in the nude.


End file.
